


Kylo/Reader Kinktober 2016

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barbed Penis, Bondage, Brief Mind Control, Clothed Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinktober 2016, Kitty!Kylo, Other, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, dfab!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: 31 days of sin that I probably won't complete. Chapters are not continuous. Each chapter has their own tags listed.





	1. Day 3: Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains** : Roleplayed noncon, bondage, mind control, use of safeword, verbal humiliation, finger sucking + glove kink

His fingers slid through the swollen lips of your cunt- and behind his mask you could swear he was grinning.

“Disgusting,” He whispered without much force, almost teasing.

You whimpered and pinched your eyes closed, turned away from him. Another weak tug at your restraints reminding you where you were. “You’re horrible- a monster,”

Kylo laughed, the noise grating through his vocoder. “So wet for a _monster,_ hmm?”

You fought to press your thighs together, to try and force his hand away from your sex-- but the locked bars above your knees are too tight. There’s no escape from Kylo’s probing fingers, circling around your clit and dipping inside you. “I’m not,” you insisted.

“Ah,” Kylo hummed, sliding a second finger in, his gloves pulling wet, awful noises from your body. “You would be this wet for anyone then?”

He hooked his gloved fingers upwards, curling at that sensitive spot- the ridges on his gloves rubbing along your walls with every thrust of his fingers. You bit your lip and swallowed your moans, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of hearing how he affected you- but surely he could feel how your hips shifted, how you clenched around his fingers.

“Answer me.” His hand stopped, his long fingers frozen in place inside you, no longer drawing unwilling pleasure from you. Confused, you opened your eyes- tried to meet his gaze through his dark mask.

At your silence, Kylo’s free hand caught your jaw- squeezed harder when you whimpered your discomfort. “I said, Answer me. Would you be this wet for anyone, little slut?”

Tears burned at your eyes and you tried to sneer past Kylo’s bruising grip, refused to answer him.

Kylo’s mask tilted, considered you- and the hand around your jaw loosened. Not enough to let go of you completely, but enough to ease the deep ache it caused. “I see,” Kylo intoned, “You don’t believe me.”

His thumb stroked over your cheek almost nicely, his fingers inside you flashing back to life- fucking you in quick, sharp jerks of his wrist. Your hips lifted towards him, helpless besides to grit your teeth and fight the need to moan, to cum on his gloves. “I’ll show you.”

You looked to his mask again- gasped as his hand was drawn away from your sex. The hand around your jaw tightened again, kept you from turning away-- the synthleather of his gloves was dark and glistening with your arousal, stretched in transparent strings between his fingers.

Your cheeks burned and you averted your eyes. Kylo hummed- and dragged his hand across your face. Your own juices smeared over your cheek, across your nose and lips. Kylo turned his hand, wiped the other side across the opposite cheek. Your own musky scent thick in your nose, drowning out the otherwise sterile room.

You drew in a shuddering breath through your mouth- and Kylo slipped his fingers in as you gagged. The fingers on your jaw kept you from biting down as Kylo pet your tongue, forced you to taste your arousal on his fingers- how close he’d brought you to orgasm.

This time, Kylo’s command was laced with the Force- your eyes went wide, genuine panic pulling you rigid. _“You will answer me,_ you would be this wet for anyone, wouldn’t you?”

You tried to fight it, the overwhelming power shooting through your brain. It left you no choice but to speak past his fingers and his hold on your jaw, your speech slurred and muffled, “No, Commander, just you,”

Through his vocoder you could heard Kylo’s breath catch- followed by a long sigh of static. “Very good.”

Control returned to you- the chill of being controlled like that was too much. Kylo hit the release before your safeword had even left your lips. 

He pulled you off the cold interrogation table and into his warm arms, pausing only to unlatch his mask and drop it blindly. You felt- almost numb, overwhelmed, as he pulled off his outermost robe and wrapped it around you before pulling you back to him. 

“Sorry,” he whispered and rubbed at your back, “Are you alright?”

You nodded against his midcoat, rubbed at the thick texture as you tried to catch your breath again. “I didn’t-” you sighed, pressed yourself closer to Kylo. “I didn’t think it would feel like that,” 

“I should’ve asked,” Kylo murmured, “Sorry.” 

You nodded numbly and stayed like that a long moment. But before you entirely lost the feeling of the scene, you glanced up to him- happy to see his pale, flushed face rather than his mask. “Can we- try again? Just, tell me, before you- uh. Do that.” 

Kylo stared at you blankly and repeated, “You want me to control you.”

You blushed, looked pointedly at his chest and nodded. As terrifying as it had been in the moment- it _was_ the ultimate loss of control. And you trusted him. 

Kylo huffed, something like a wry smile pulling at his lips for a moment. “It _was_ the only way you’d say that.”

Your cheeks burned and you gently shoved at his chest in retaliation- not that he even swayed an inch. “Shut up. Help me back up on the table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then Kylo gets Reader's cum all over his coat so it's all fair anyway.


	2. Day 9: Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to give the bad news about the droid to Kylo. He doesn't react well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains** : Dubcon?, violence against Reader, asphyxiation, inappropriate use of the Force, rough sex, bondage, Kylo keeps the mask (and everything else) on, clothed sex

The shredded wall in front of him sparked and glowed, his shoulders heaving with every breath. How you were even still alive was beyond you. When you had been the one selected to deliver the update to Lord Ren, you hadn’t actually expected to live through the encounter. So you stood and stared pointedly at the floor, hoping to be dismissed. 

Instead, Kylo’s voice was gasping, airy through his mask. “Anything else?”

You swallowed hard, thought of the risks and benefits of telling the truth. If you lied, he’d only be more upset later, you suspect. Maybe with the console destroyed you had a chance that his wrath was already expressed. You spoke hesitantly, “There was- a girl with them,” 

You were ripped off your feet, your stomach dropping, an invisible noose tightening around your neck. The impact with Kylo’s open hand was nearly as bad as the immediate constriction around your windpipe. You grabbed at his sleeve, tried to support yourself- the toes of your uniform’s boots brushing the floor. 

_”What girl?”_ Kylo demanded, not even waiting for your reply (not that you could with your breath caught in your chest), before shooting a tendril of the Force through your mind. You winced, tried to think of the report you had received- Kylo’s grip increasing with every recollection, air barely eking through his grasp. 

And then-

He diverted his attention away from your report.

You struggled in his grasp, if your face wasn’t turning blue you would blush. Tried to push him out of your mind- what little influence you would have against him weakened further with the blackness clouding the edge of your vision. He found it with ease- the heat that was gathering in your belly, how you pressed your thighs together as you tried to wiggle free. 

Kylo’s grip loosened- perhaps he would just let you go and pretend your perversion hadn’t been discovered by the highest ranking person on the ship. The strange pull that had drawn you to him was suddenly reversed- Kylo’s hand flying free of your neck as you jerked backwards, slammed hard into the far wall. 

Your ears rung as the base of your skull hit the durasteel wall, your vision blurring for a moment. But you didn’t fall to the floor- no chance to limp away to freedom. The invisible noose returned to your neck, the rest of your weight supported by near hand-like things settled on your hips. Your hands held firmly against the wall by the wrist, your legs dangling uselessly.

Across the room Kylo stared at you- his hand still reached out towards you, his faceless mask cocking questionably. His fist closed experimentally and the force around your neck tightened. Your head buzzed, the wetness in your cunt building as you struggled to breathe. 

Kylo’s hand fell to his side and he stalked towards you and left you with little confusion about his intent. As he stood in front of you, his hand resettled around your throat- nearly gentle, but the power behind his Force grip still pressing hard against your fluttering carotid. 

His hand slid down your body, brushing over the thick synthcloth material of your uniform, down over your belt. Your thin breath caught- and you pressed your thighs together before Kylo could brush against your sensitive, waiting sex. 

A deep growl clawed through Kylo’s chest, distorted by the vocoder in his mask. His hand clamped hard around your hip, digging five hard points of pressure into your flesh. The fist around your throat closed near entirely, making you choke and flail uselessly. _”Spread your fucking legs,”_

You whimpered, your thighs relaxing more from oxygen deprivation than intentional motion. The painful grip on your thigh was released, moving to stroke over your clothed cunt. Your vision blurred, darkened- consciousness fading in and out once, then twice before the fist loosened. You gulped in fresh air, your face hot and burning. 

His fingers slid up, rocked hard circles around your clit. You whimpered, bucked your hips against the pressure. Kylo’s helmet tilted back up to look to your face, blank and emotionless-

Kylo grabbed the hem of your pants and underwear, then _ripped_ them down your thighs, the stitches popping. You gasped- and apparently that much noise reminded Kylo of what had started this. The Force-fist around your neck returned tightly and Kylo stepped away. You whimpered, shifted your thighs as they were held together by the hem of your uniform pants. 

Kylo stepped back and looked over you, a distorted burst of static spat from his mask- perhaps a sigh or groan. You watched, transfixed, as Kylo’s hands settled over his belt and began to undo his multiple robes. His thick, red cock contrasting brightly against his dark gloves as he curled his hand around it. 

He stepped close to you again and you could feel the warmth of his cock- he didn’t wait for your permission before grabbing your legs and jacking them up, your hips and lower back raising off the wall, until your knees nearly touched your shoulders. He only stopped when the toes of your boots tapping against the wall. A rough shove pushed your pants higher on your legs, revealed his masked face between your calves. Another curl of the Force held your stretched legs in place- while his mask tilted down.

He slid his hands down, stroked his gloved fingers over your freshly exposed cunt, pushing your slick arousal around. You whimpered, clenched, tried to lift your hips against nothing. He paused as he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, Through the grip around your throat, you managed a soft, _“Commander,”_

He plunged his cock into you, rammed it hard against your cervix. Your mouth fell open, but you had no air to scream. His hips snapped cruelly, the cloth of his robes rubbing against your ass and thighs. The force-hold on your windpipe vanished- and Kylo’s hand replaced it, his thumb digging hard into the side of your neck. 

Your head rolled to the side, stretched your neck out, let him see the fluttering artery as your eyes drifted closed again. Another growl came from his chest followed by a sharp thrust, jabbing hard at the soft, sensitive spot inside you. You mewled, clenched weakly around his cock as another wave of darkness came over your eyes. 

His thumb came off your throat and you breathed freely, gasping fish-like inhales, and gave a hoarse moan of appreciation. Kylo’s free hand grabbed at your hip, brought you down onto his cock even harder, seemingly determined to break you. And then- something buzzed on your neglected clit. You threw your head back and moaned, yours thighs shaking as you were pulled towards orgasm.

Kylo leaned forward over you, close enough you could hear the soft rasping of his breath behind his mask. You moaned and lifted your hips weakly, trying to rut against the Force on your clit. His hand closed around your throat again- tighter than ever, your cheeks burning hot, feeling heavy as the blood stilled in your veins. Your thoughts began to slow and, in turn, the sensation on your clit doubled, rubbing in circles and vibrating, drawing the little nub out from under its hood.

You ached to gasp, your mouth opening and your eyes pinching closed as orgasm neared- but no oxygen reached your lungs through Kylo’s grasp. Your chest burned and your legs spasmed- and you could’ve _screamed_ as you came, clenching hard around Kylo’s cock, jerking in the air and pulling at the Force restraints around your wrists and ankles. With the second wave of spasms, Kylo’s hand finally releasing you- grabbed your other hip with bruising force.

Kylo thrust hard and buried his cock as deeply as he could inside your body- before his vocoder spit a long string of static, his mask tilting down, and you could feel his hot cum pouring into you. Rhythmic bursts of static sounded almost like panting, and the holds on your ankles released.

You yelped- your voice hoarse and unfamiliar- as Kylo released your legs and stepped away. His shoulders lifted in time with the softening distorted breathing. The bonds to the rest of your body released- and for just a moment you stood on your own power before sliding down the wall. You panted and tentatively touched your sore neck.

Kylo’s mask stared at your face- dark red with forming bruises on your neck- as he tucked himself away and replaced his belt. You looked up to him from the floor, unsure what to do now. Kylo’s breathing evened out finally- and without another word, he left as his cum slid out of your cunt and onto the floor.


	3. Day 11: Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty!Kylo has a barbed cock and pleasure is subjective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason upon re-reading it sounds super noncon, but it's not. I promise. Super consensual, reader is just a masochist and Kylo likes to hurt them. With his dick. 
> 
> **Contains** : Sadist!Kylo, Kitty/Catboy!Kylo, As in literally has a barbed dick!Kylo, Masochist!Reader,

He shouldn’t enjoy it- he knows this. Just as he shouldn’t enjoy the quick thrill when his saber cuts through an enemy, when he blocks a barrage of bolts. But this is worse; he _cares_ about you and yet-

He keeps your wrists pinned with one large hand, his claws digging into your skin- but not enough to draw blood. He’s warm- too warm, really- over you, keeps your legs hooked around his waist- the soft fur of his tail flicking back and forth just beyond your feet.

He withdraws, a purr rumbling from deep in his chest as you squirm, clench and tighten around his cock. He nuzzles his face into the hollow beneath your jaw and breathes in deeply, buries himself in your scent. His hips slide forward again and that is the part you enjoy- the unusual bumps and shapes along his cock nearly smooth from such an angle. 

He nips at your neck, drags his sharp, predator’s teeth along your pulse- and withdraws again. This is the part _he_ enjoys. His breath shakes against your neck as he can feel your body tense beneath him- torn between how much you want him and the slow dragging pain of the spikes along his cock. 

Normally, he isn’t so slow- pointedly drawing out his thrusts just to watch your face twist in discomfort.

He licks his rough tongue up the column of your neck and whispers soft praises in your ear- tells you that you’re the only one to take his cock so well, even as you flinch again- fight the urge to push him away. He tells you how perfect you look, completely lost, unable to tell pleasure from pain. All because of him.

He revels in it- no one else could do this to you. No one else could make you beg to be fucked harder even when it already hurts. Even when you’re crying, he knows you enjoy it- how intimate it is, how you cum even like this- feeling like between his sandpaper tongue and barbed cock and sharp claws made to hunt-- like you’ll be shredded apart. 

Tomorrow, you’ll hurt. You’ll be sore and you might bleed if he is particularly rough- but for now, Kylo settles his thumb over your clit and licks at your neck, draws you over that peak until you’re clamping down around his sharp spines. It’s hard for him to tell if your moans are from ecstasy or agony- or if there is really a difference at all.


End file.
